Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a mounting plate for holding a wound roll. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a mounting plate having built-in spring-like elements that stabilize the roll to prevent damage to the roll.
Description of the Related Art
Window film and other web-like materials may be wound and then carried on a cylindrical core for shipping and handling. The core may be mounted between two mounting plates (also referred to as pad plugs, end plates, end caps, end walls or end boards). Part of the core may extend beyond each end of the wound material, resulting in a gap between the wound material and the mounting plates. This gap can cause the wound material to slide or telescope between the mounting plates and become damaged.
In order to fill this gap, cardboard spacers may be inserted between the web and the mounting plates, but this solution results in contamination and additional cost and labor. The present disclosure addresses these problems by providing a self-adjusting mounting plate, one that takes up the gap between the mounting plate and the wound roll.